


Return to Cascade

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after leaving Cascade, the story's protagonist returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt Return

 

Return to Cascade

by Bluewolf

He watched the ground as the plane flew over the city, recognizing - even from this unusual angle - buildings and streets that had once been familiar but now held a slightly alien appearance.

It was at least... mentally, he calculated the years... twelve years since he had last seen Cascade.

Thinking back over those years, he was well aware that he had never really missed the place - apart from one person, his memories of it were far from happy - so what had drawn him back? Why had he been driven to return?

Damned if he knew.

The plane lost altitude fairly quickly in the last approach to the runway; unable to see the city now, he leaned back in his seat, felt the gentle bump as the plane touched down and began to taxi towards a gate.

He was in no hurry; there was nobody waiting for him. Most of the passengers were anxious to deplane, but there were one or two others like him, who were in no hurry and remained in their seats while the impatient ones jostled for places in the aisle. When only a few of them were left, he retrieved his carry-on bag - which happened to be his only bag - and headed for the exit, the other ones who had delayed now close behind him. They might have left the plane a minute or two faster if they had joined the pushing majority, rudely forcing their way in front of some of the others; as it was, he didn't feel he had really lost any time by waiting.

Now - where to stay? He remembered the cheap motel where he had spent the last two nights before he left Cascade. If it was still there, it would be ideal.

He stopped at the first taxi at the stand. "I haven't been in Cascade for some years," he said. "Is the Swallow Motel still there?"

"Yes," the driver said, and he climbed in.

At the motel, he booked in, found his room and sat at the window looking out.

What to do now he was here? Did he really want to stay, or would a quick visit be enough to tell him that he didn't want to make Cascade his home again?

Feeling restless, he left the room, making sure he had his keycard, and walked towards the center of the town. He was nearing a small Mom and Pop store when he heard the sirens of approaching emergency vehicles; two police cars shot past him to brake to a sharp stop outside the store. He stopped as the two pairs of cops left their cars. "Cascade PD!"

There was the sound of a gun firing, and one of the cops gasped and leaned back against his car. His right arm was bleeding... Either whoever was in the shop was a lousy shot or had deliberately aimed to disable rather than kill.

Ducking, Jim ran forward and pulled the cop down. "I was a medic in the army," he said. "Let me see your arm."

The wound, while not in itself serious, was undoubtedly painful. Jim ripped the already damaged sleeve of the jacket and shirt off and used them to apply as a bandage, minimising the bleeding.

He half registered more shots coming from the shop - the other cops had taken shelter behind their cars and were taking careful shots back - and mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that nobody inside the shop had been hurt... unless maybe the gunman - he suspected that there was only one.

After a few more minutes, a woman's voice called, "He's down!"

The three uninjured cops headed for the shop, entering cautiously; after a minute one came out again and headed for his car. As he did he glanced over towards his injured colleague. "How bad?"

"He'll need to go to hospital," Jim called.

"Right."

As they waited for ambulances to arrive, Jim made up his mind.

He would stay in Cascade... and apply to join the police. As an ex-serviceman he would probably get a shortened period of training. And while he was waiting for that training, he could look for a suitable apartment.

And, after all - there was no need for him to visit his father or try to contact his brother. He could make his own life, away from William Ellison's expectations and Stephen's jealousy. They didn't need to know he'd returned to Cascade.

And that suited him just fine.


End file.
